


Always Here

by stylxesgrunge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Posted on wattpad first, Short Story, Stiles has a secret, Teen Wolf, stylxesgrunge, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylxesgrunge/pseuds/stylxesgrunge
Summary: I don’t have a summary, but it’s cute, I promise. NOTE—I edit and write by myself, sorry if anything is a mistake!!
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Always Here

The both of them set on Stiles's bed quietly and definitely not uncomfortable either as the movie credits began to roll. Stiles seemed to be on the thought of something deeply, he wasn't good at making it not so obvious either, but Lydia could tell. She knew he wasn't watching the movie and couldn't blame him the teenager for it, because they knew it by heart. It was their movie; she knew it wasn't because he didn't want to watch it, he picked it out himself. She was more worried about him; sorta knowing what was messing with he too. His came in sluggish into his room, for months he seemed to be one the verge of another breakdown or just tears at everything he done, everyone was highly concerned because he just wasn't.. him.

"When did it happen?" Lydia shyly asked looking at him sitting on his bed, she smiled at her best friend nicely trying to not intrude his train of thought but that ended quickly when his head shot up like lighting to look at her highly confused. "When did what happen?" Stiles questioned back,  _what was Lydia talking about?_ Did something happen he doesn't know about? Did he do something? Is everything oka—.

"When you realized you fell in love with him?" She stated as if it was obvious, her smile became on as if she was Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland kind-of-grin, she loves love. Honestly who doesn't? This was definitely something she could talk about forever. As much of a bad friend she was, she enjoys a tragic love story too, one that made her feel as if one day she could've gotten to be in that position, one with a happier ending than Stiles though.

Stiles hid his relationship away from everyone because of the simple fact, the pack had enough on their hands. How could he had broken it to them? He wasn't going to just get up an say _'_ _hey by the way I'm gay and inlove with a supernatural creature, no problems!_ _'_ He was also scared, the fact that they would reject him, it was bad enough he was that one weird kid in the group, though when Stiles was with  him , he felt _safe_. Like nothing would ever break them, it felt unreal. As if everything in this fucked up world of theirs could crumble and he wouldn't blink for a second. Damon made him feel alive, more of a human than he felt in his whole entire human existence. But he's gone, Stiles blinked, and he has been blinking for six months and felt as if a majority of himself died—more then it did when his mother passed.

God, it felt like yesterday too, six months was one hundred and eighty two days. And if felt like yesterday was playing on repeat in his head. It all started because Damon was helping his brother Stefan an a witch named Bonnie Bennet, the deal was to destroy the other side where supernatural spirits were so they could be free and also stop coming back. Only issue was they got trapped on the _'other side'_ too which ended up falling apart. Causing Damon to die in there with Bonnie. Stiles remembers the day so clearly he wished he didn't, he wished with everything he loved and owned he didn't because his heart keeps feeling like it is breaking again and again. It all started on that damn day, the damn day when he was at the pack meeting in his house to decide what do to about the Alpha Pack.

** Six Months Ago  
  
**

Stefan came knocking on Stiles door before walking into the living where everyone was at. He didn't mean to interrupt the meeting that was being held—or kill the happy vibe that was in the air. But he had to be the bringer bad news. Even though the pack didn't know him, he didn't care. Stiles was all he needed to see and he couldn't begin to explain how long he stayed up all day an night trying to think of ways to break the news as softly as he could to the fragile heart of Stiles, they were so similar meaning he knew losing a person to them both caused what felt like living hell. He tried to figure out an easier way, he really truly did, but there isn't one.

Stiles questioned Stefan sudden appearance to his house; while Stefan was looking everywhere other Stiles's himself. He inhaled sharply before deciding he had to do it before he choked himself up too. "He didn't make it back Stiles; he didn't make it back." Stefan muttered as loud as he could force himself, for Stiles to hear but as low as a whisperer. His green eyes teared but he directed them to blink away. Waiting for a reaction, anything. It was like Stiles whole world frozen over with a thick layer of cold ice, he thought maybe it was some sick joke Damon was pulling to have Stefan show up. Something as a ' _just kidding!_ ' Before popping out from behind the door. _Damon would do that..right?_

Stiles laughed, trying to play it off as it was nothing, it was a joke. It had to be, Damon swore nothing bad would happen. Though after a moment of shifting his eyes from Stefan and the door he started to feel less hope as he asked for clarification. "You're joking, Stefan. Tell me you're joking." Stiles demanded. "Damon!" He yelled loudly hoping it was all a fucked up joke. Damon said things would be fine, everything would be okay! Now Stefan is saying that he is never coming back? Damon swore that if it gotten dangerous he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Stiles," Stefan begged shaking his head back and forth telling him he means what he said, that was what hit him bricks watching Stefan cry, you only saw him cry when he truly was sad, it wasn't some play it was all serious. Damon's gone. That was the facts they had to face up to. _He wasn't coming back._

It was real, too realistic. The pack set there in silence and confusion. He and Damon were going to tell everyone in a week no matter how scared Stiles was going to be to do so, Damon promised to be there at his said to defend him. It was easy for Damon to tell his family; Stefan was Damon's only family other than the group of friends they all chalked up to being family, so they didn't mind. They were loving and caring; Elena came around after a while but...

Stiles stood there in a trance, paralyzed, frozen like ice still as Scott got up from his seat placing his hands on his best friends shoulders. _A whole year and three months. Gone, he didn't say good bye! He fucking promised!_

Scott shook his friend who suddenly broke the trance as tears fell from his cheeks causing his eyes to go red quickly. Bloodshot as most would say, his nose was pink along with his cheeks and his chest was aching already from him feeling as if he couldn't breath. "This—he can't be gone Stef. No Stefan." He ordered and before Stefan could say and solid word Stiles yelled again loudly. "No, god damnit!" Stiles screamed, the glass cup he had at hand of soda was quickly thrown at the wall. The impact of the glass meeting the wall broke causing the pack to flinch in their seats, Stiles was never know for outbursts, definitely not like this. But it for sure made Derek jumping up before it hit him in his seat and took charge.

"What the hell is going on!" Derek ordered. Stiles ignored everyone around him, his ears began to have a bad ringing sound as he slid down the wall behind him, he started to hyperventilating which soon triggered a panic attack—faster than ones he has had before; similarto the ones he had right when his mother passed away. Lydia was the first to notice, the first to take action. She had stumbled quickly to jumped up off the couch an run over to him. "He's dead Lydia, Damon's dead." He rushed out the pain in his heart ached as he realized it was the truth. He had admitted the truth. More tears began spilling from his chocolate brown eyes. The pack could sence his strong hurting pain, making them feel his hurt, even Allison just by watching him. It didn't take a genius to know he was absolutely hurting.

"Who is Damon, Stiles?" She gently asked him placing her hands on his cheeks in a loving but comforting way to get him to focus. "He's dead! I love him Lydia an—and _he's gone_." He whispered crying. His gaze then lifted up as he looked up making contact to Stefan who had silent tears sliding down his face from his green eyes. "I didn't—I didn't say bye, he was supposed to be here tomorrow he promised! he promised would have been saving and come back!" Stiles voice was now scatcht obvious he was holding back what felt like lumps in his throat. "What the fuck happened?"

He screamed, Stefan stood there, he knew Stiles would be hurt, broken but he understood. This was hard for the both of them who loved Damon. Damon was his brother, his only family, the only one he had that's been there for him since the day he was born in 1847. He was supposed to be there for an eternity, that argument they had he swore an eternity of misery, but at least he would have still been there. Although they started becoming closer like true brothers. Stiles and Damon? They loved each other, he was Damon's humanity the reason why Damon ever tried anymore to be the best he could. The reason he woken up everyday and didn't grief on the messed up and tragic past life of his, he smiled and it was genuine. Not faked.

Soon after, the door opened to Elena, Caroline, an Alaric who came in tumbling over one another. Elena rushed over quickly dropping to her knees hugging Stiles. She had tears just the same as his in her brown eyes while, Caroline dipped down an hugged him for a split second before pulling back much sooner than she wished gaining Stiles attention. She looked at him in tears, but smiled softly at the teen as. Stefan told them originally to wait for at least twenty minutes before coming in, they gave them that time while listening to everything going on but it only took less than five minutes before they decided to just go inside. Damon meant something to them all, no matter what it was, either big or small.

"I'll talk to everyone else in the kitchen." Stefan spoke quietly looking at Stiles pack members as they stood leaving the living room. Stefan was going to explain more, fill everyone in to understand way strangers just walked in and crushed Stiles heart as if it was nothing but a crumb on the ground. Once they all left to follow Stefan, Caroline reached into her deep red purse bring out two things. A large, thick, dark brown leather journal, an Damon's daylight ring. Stiles looked at her hands once she put the items close to his chest, she was handing them over to him carefully and he was still trying to understand what messages she was trying to silently tell him.

"He told me to give these to you, if he didn't come back, told me that no one but you can read this journal because it means a lot to him. His journal started roughly about last year when he met you, to explain him in ways he couldn't put into words to tell you personally explain how he felt since when you first got together he wasn't sure if he could tell you everything if anything happened, like now an not coming back..." She trailing off.

"I'm so sorry," She picked up, with torn up eyes trying to stay strong for Stiles. He needed her and it was important as a best friend. He looked up more tears building up burning to exscape his eyelids, he was already sick of crying. "H—he knew? I just can't understand it Care, why does everyone I love die? What am I doing wrong?" He watched as she leaned closer hugging him as tight as possible, she could hear his heartbeat slow just a bit feeling her hug him.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing wrong. The only this you done was stole his heart making Damon happy for the first time in one hundred and seventy three years." She exclaimed, kissing his forehead while she continued talking. "He loves you, even in death. Don't forget that, Stiles. You have to pick yourself up an you stay strong because you know that's what he would have wanted that Sti, no matter how hard it is for all of us, he would want us not to mope and be hurt, but remember you have me, Elena, Stefan, Alaric, and even Katherine who _weirdly_ likes you and told me to tell you she is coming to visit soon." Caroline said which made them both let out a chuckle, he still hurt but she was right. He felt safe with her hugging him tightly, it was proving she was really there for him just like Elena who was silently hugging him and not speaking. Stiles might have lost Damon, but Damon is in his heart.

  
  
** Now **

Stiles set there fiddling with his long, slim fingers watching the daylight ring flip around on his ring finger doing a loopty-loop, it was top heavy meaning it would flip around once and not continuous do so unless Stiles was pushing it along. Which he was as he kept trying to think of the moment he fell in love with Damon, like the moment he genuinely knew it was love he was feeling for the vampire and not just the desire or thought of him that made him like the man. It was a lot to think of, although it was a year and nine months ago as of today, Stiles kept thinking in that long stretch of time as he laid back on his bed landing on Lydia's lap, he was trying to think clearly. Which was hard to do when he thought of Damon; then Damon not being here anymore. But when did he? _When did he know he fell truly in love with him?_

"Truthfully, I don't know Lyds. It's just the feelings I get when I would look into his blue eyes, the way his smile made his face glow up like the sun during summer, or the way he was such a sarcastic asshole who I couldn't help but laugh when he made me mad. How he would explain how much he loved me as we laid next to each other. It made my world feel normal, safe, like someone had really loved me for me. He loved me for my weirdness, the way I talked a lot; which he would always listen to when I though he wasn't, the way my ADHD took over an yet he seemed to be understanding. He knew it wasn't something I couldn't change. My obsession with curly fries, how I like comic books, and my life is basically around researching things." Stiles took a deep breath to continue.

"But Damon _didn't care_ and it's...it's so, ugh! Like I don't even know where to start!" He groaned out in response becoming over whelmed in a way. But Lydia brought her hand up meeting his dark colored hair soothing him. He brought his eyes to meet Lydia's face seeing she really wanted to know, it wasn't just trying to bring up something random, she honestly cared and wanted to know. She didn't want to hurt him by asking, Damon was just a topic no one brought up. Though it killed her to want to know, it was a huge part of Stiles life he was to scared to talk about an she wanted to hear it from him.She heard Stefan's side, in which Stiles still saw Stefan, an Caroline who came to visit at school, out to eat or drink since they was a couple now. Along with Katherine who clung to Stiles like a twin sister would.

"Then start from the beginning," Lydia stated simply. He was lost in thought before shyly smiling looking up at her turning as red as a tomato. "Okay," Stiles whispered with a brief nod, he took a deep breath in, before the though poped in his head. "Do you want to hear my side of things or Damon's journal?" He questioned her.

"Damon's journal was for your eyes only, I want to know from your heart. What you remember, your words not his." She kept running her fingers through his hair as she watched him close his eyes at her words.

"Okay," he said. "It was on New years, 2015, when we met. It wasn't the best, but it was an unforgettable experience" He said thinking back.

** New years night 2015-16 **

I was alone that night, it was the night Scott and I got into a fight so I left my phone an stuff at home with the rational suggestion to go out walking into the woods because there was a pub about three miles away if I cut through the woods to get there it would cut the walking time. It was stupid to do of all nights. Not that I haven't done it before, because I have. It was stupid because there were drunk people, parties, and werewolves were all out, not to count any other supernatural being thing out there we don't even know of. But I was out in the woods alone.

I was alone for a good hour or so in the woods. I was walking slow and humming to music so I wasn't thinking about how stupid I felt about giving Scott shit, I felt like a crappy friend not going to lie—I kept thinking about it until I randomly walked out the woods running onto a empty main road I've never seen before which made me think I walked the wrong way you know?

Damon was just laying there. In the middle of a street, and I though he was dead. I was panicking about to pull out my phone to call my dad, well I wanted to call but I had no phone. I was thinking ' _wow, my luck, being the sheriffs kid but also finding another dead body. Way to go_.'

I walked over to him quickly checking for a sign of if he was okay but by the time I gotten down to his level he had his eyes open, blinking, looked fine. Which caused me to stand up slowly. "I'm lost." Were the first words he said to me. So was I, hell I was so confused. He had zero emotion in his tone other then the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You're laying in the middle of the road." I told him, he looked over at me and scrunched up his face. Damon had this thing, he like look at you an do this eyebrow, eye thing an it just makes you want to melt and die. You were hypnotized with his gaze until he broke it. I remember him scuffing quickly standing up walking to me before speaking again.

"Not that kind of lost. Metaphorically. Existentially." Damon said to me as if I was supposed to know that. Like I was supposed to read his mind or something, but when I didn't reply he tilted his head with a smile, eyeing me for what felt like forever making my blush like an idiot. I felt it burn from my neck up to my ears and cheeks burning. "What's your name?"

I told him it was 'Stiles' only to get his response of a 'hmm' most people would have questioned the name, though he wasn't in the mood of playing games before he grabbed my arms, gripping them so hard it caused me flinch. "Stiles, I have a secret." he randomly said, him coming closer to me to the point I could still smell alcohol on him, it was Jack Daniels. "-a big one. But I've never said it out loud." He finished, softly departing his hands quickly walking a circle around Stiles like he was prey.

**_"Honestly I was so confused Lydia but I also wasn't going to leave him there so I listened. It took away the whole Scott, an pack drama."_ **

"What's the point? It's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy." Damon replied as he started to get mad, he wasn't mad at me. I knew that. But he seemed to get louder than beforehand. "I can't be what other people want me to be. What  she wants me to be!" He said moving up to me so we were face to face again. That point I felt something off, I wanted to just walk away, but I didn't because something made me like him, intrigued me. Maybe I was already fixated on him. I don't know.

"This is who I am. You are my existential crisis." He cried, pointing a finger at my chest an then I watched the veins form on his face. He was a vampire, and I am human yet I wasn't the least bit of scared. I researched them before but at that time it was just all a thought I never met a vampire until he was just standing in front of me. I didn't also understand why I wasn't nervous of fearful but Damon started to get even more pissed which made me realize, I could genuinely die any moment an I was okay with that. The thought of death, I lived happily up until then with a little bumps in the road and I was going to accept that.

"Do I kill you or do I not kill you? Because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. _That is my secret._ But there is only so much hurt a man can take Stiles." Damon whispered starting to cry, his face was mixed with pain and suffering. I simply put the palm of my hand on his face which shocked the hell out of him. Shocked me a bit, it felt right which is why I did it. He was obvious of affection or he hadn't been shown it in so long. I just stood there, searching for something that would make him know I knew what it was like, I’m human but far from having a normal life and at times I missed it, I missed being care free—obvious to the world. But as I stood there everything left my mind, so I inhaled before telling him.

" _I understand_."

"No, you don't," he mumbled shaking his head, blue eyes screaming of pain when another tear fell. "Then why don't you tell me? Make me understand." I smiled at him, trying to warm him up, his eyes searched my eyes for any lies before his face turned 'normal' again from his vampire one. He seemed more innocent, like he was a little kid instead of an adult who was hurt. "Will you run away? Try to stab me in the back?" He spat out as if this was a joke, he wasn't going to crack easily.

"No. I won't leave you just because of you a vampire if that's what your asking." Stiles rolled his eyes, the thought was stupid. ' _Oh he's a vampire run!_ ' that's just like saying his best friend is a werewolf, _run_! Knowing that he could easily be caught. He was the mouse to the cat. One way or another it wasn't going to end pretty.

"How—" Damon couldn't form his words, now he moved back, taking stiles hand from his face worried that the one human he did choose was a vampire or another fucked up doctor to take him as an experiment. "My best friend, Scott; is a werewolf, with a lot of other supernatural things in our pack. I'm human, but that's besides the point."

He stood there watching my eyes as I watched his to prove he couldn't just scare me nor was going I afraid. "Normally you would have been dead right about now—"

"Figured."

"— _but_ you're not scared. I'm a monster, vampire, I've killed people! Why don't you care?" He tested, while he huffed out air, quizzing and studying Stiles as if the next thing the teenager was going to to be his life or death decision. "Because we are monsters in our own ways. So why don't we just go somewhere, and we talk civilized so I can get your name. Yeah?"

Damon finally nodded after a few grabbing Stiles an vamping off so quickly before stopping at a cabin. He let go causing Stiles to wobble lightheadedly and stumble to grab a tree. "Wait!" Damon stopped when Stiles called out looking at him. The expression on his face made looked like Damon was just wanting to go inside not listen to conditions. "You have to promise me something." Stiles strictly prohibited.

"What's that?" He asked slowly unsure, he wasn't keen on the idea either. "You have to promise not to bite, kill or even that mind control... _thingy_." Stiles said as he pointed his finger and wiggled it around towards Damon.

"Compel?"

"Yeah that thingy. None of that with me." He told him now Stiles waving finger around at himself and yet Damon simply smiled. "Fine." 

"Fine, what?" Stiles questioned pushing him more as he walked to stand in front of the cabin in the middle of woods. "I won't bite, kill or do the mind control ' _thingy_ ' I promise." Damon swore as Stiles then looked around at his surroundings. "Do you want me to pinky swear?" Damon asked like a smart ass before Stiles decide to walk onto the porch and looked down at Damon's lifted pinky finger.

"I trust you." Was all the teenager told him before he welcomed himself to walk in the cabin. "Damon."

"Sorry?"

"My names Damon, Damon Salvatore." He was spoken and Stiles was puzzled, and puzzled was an understatement at the sudden outburst of happiness. "Nu—uh! Really." He asked and Damon nodded unsure of what to say.

"Brother of Stefan? Like you're _the_ Salvatore?" Stiles asked again for clarification. "I'm starting to think I should have killed you at the main road. Where do you get your information?" Damon asked back before pouring a drink of bourbon into a glass cup. "I'm one of the smartest kids in my school, I'm a book type of boy." Stiles joked making Damon chuckle. 

** Now **

I looked over at Lydia who was somewhat lost on the story I told her, _how was that happy?_ That was a question she had from the look of her face and I could tell. Caroline had the same face too when I first told her the story along with Damon. "That night he told me about him, his past and how Stefan was always the one who was chosen. ' _It will always be Stefan_ '. The girl he loved spent one hundred an forty years looking for a way to save her turned out to be find an it killed when he found out Katherine didn't love him. Then Elena kissed him, and messed around with him only to go back to Stefan, she tried to change Damon, telling him how bad of a person he was, but I saw he wasn't. Truthfully." Stiles told Lydia while making hand gestures while he talked. It had been a thing he would do all the time, he talked with his hands and never knew it. 

"He had lots of hate towards Stefan at the time, he never wanted to be a vampire, though Stefan forced him to become this 'monster' he says. So he spent so long with hate built up from everything trying to make his brothers like an external hell which he managed for awhile. When I knew deep down he wanted to be loved, he spent that time from when he was turned to 'tormenting' Stefan as a way to always come back because he was to scared of being alone without his baby brother. But from 1864 to 2016, he was lonely, he had Stefan, _yeah_ , but he always had his heart constantly broken and crushed right in front of him and left for him to figure out how to pick it back up." Stiles took another breath explaining.

"Your hearts pure, you know that Stiles?" Lydia poked at his nose with a smile on her face. Anyone was lucky to have him, he looked with his eyes were only a pure soul could see. Like a blessed angel in a hateful world. "Tell me more," She whispered and he smiled this time.

"I'm getting there Lyd's... okay, so I'm going fast forward a little." He said before going on. "Hold on, I have to think." He chuckled out, after a few moments he spoke up again.

"Okay, so after that night of running into each other, we kind of had a heart to heart an I wasn't sure what it was about him, but he made me feel like someone actually would listen to me and not get irritated. So Damon stayed about two nights, then said had to go back home to help with his family, promised to make sure he texted me to make things where going okay and all. It was around then I truly learned that Damon's a trouble maker, and sarcastic as hell, but will kill anyone for messing with me. He was amazing to be around, he done things because he believed they were for the right reason no matter how wrong it seemed. Though after he left, for like three days he sorta went _M-I-A_ making me concerned."

** March 17th, 2016 **

Stiles set on his bed while as he went through crime folders of his fathers, in which he found in the living room. He will swear to anyone, he wasn't being nosy _**but**_ the files in the bag just called for him to look through them, and who was he to deny the painful cries of crimes to be solved by him to help his father? So he snuck the files to his room to peek. Which is what he’s been doing for awhile now. 

The new crime in which he were looking at, his dad had marked up as being similar to one another but that was as far as his dad had gotten. The one he was looking at right now actually happened a day ago right on the inside of beacons hills, like the people were coming into Beacon County but then we're killed. All they had on file was it was two people male an female. Dead and left in their car drained of blood.

"Vampire." Stiles instantly said, but then was left with the question ' _why are they here?_ ' Damon said that normally vampires avoid this area. Due to the mutt infection, which stiles said was mean to say—since they were his friends. In which Damon contradicted him and they always had a small childish argument which lead to Damon always having the last word and making stiles laugh.

Stiles set there, reading about twelve files all on what seemed to be all vampires cases. It all added up in Stiles opinion using what he knew and also what Damon had told him, the puncher wounds in the neck but it always didn't have to be the neck that was bitten. Depending on what vampire it was they all had different prospectives. So making mental notes and also writing real notes in his notepad at the same time; stiles had a few pages already. The only vampire he knows is Damon, Damon's been M.I.A so he's just going to have to study these alone and figure it out.

Not long after getting into his third file, and fourth page of notes trying to study this vampire's killing he started to hear what sounded like tiny rocks hitting his window. _Why? Scott and Derek just came through way must they be dicks about it now?_ Stiles turned but saw nothing at first, that is until ten seconds later another rock slightly bigger hit his window again. So he groaned out in irritation hoping that from below they would just hear him angry and decide to leave him be. Stiles stood up, dragging his way to his window, unlocking it to see who the hell, a why the hell someone is tossing rocks at his window. He doesn't have the money to fix it, if broken. 

"Open up Stiles! I hear your heart beating, I know you're awake." Stiles cocked an eyebrow up when he heard Damon talking. As soon as the window opened up, Stiles moved to the side quickly as he watched another rock flying in, dodging it before it nearly hit him, landing on his floor. "Damon? Really? You practically fall off the face of the earth an now you're here to ' _woo_ ' me or something?" Stiles asked not pleased. He also threw the damn rock back out of his window.

"That's pretty Modern Shakespeare like—don't you think?" He then added with a smile on his face, his sour mood was still there but Damon was also outside so he was somewhat happy. Damon, in which huffs rolling his blue orbs before holding up a bag of togo food. "I haven't bought a new phone, it got smashed couple days ago now will you shut up and take my apology? I don't say sorry often." He waved the bag in the air at a stubborn Stiles. Stiles gave him a straight bitch face making him then add.

"Do you want the fucking curly frys or not?" 

"Come in!" Stiles immediately moved over as Damon vamped to his window, jumping and climbing inside of the house. Stiles grabbed the bag from his hands an opened it to see two burgers, and two large things of curly fry’s, Damon got him extra because he knew Stiles loved them. True friendship if you asked Stiles, it was true.

"I love you!" Stiles said stuffing his mouth with food. Damon looked over, lost for a split moment. "Are you talking me or the food?" Stiles looked up from the food to Damon seriously. "Do you want me to lie to you?" Stiles questioned Damon continuing to eat. He set on his bed quickly and began to eat one thing of frys first while sitting back watching Damon sit at his desk. "You know, I never said I forgave you, right?" Stiles questioned wanting to see the reaction, it was the same reaction he was hoping for as he watched Damon's head fly around faster then a bullet shooting. His mouth dropped at the teenager who continued to eat.

"What! No, that's not fair Stiles!" Damon cried out as Stiles grinned. "Fine, shh I forgive you now don't be so loud my dad's asleep, I was busy before you came." Stiles replied.

"With these?" Damon asked waving the folder around in the air that were on the desk. "Yes," Stiles said back. " _Boring_! Can we watch a movie, or do something fun?" Damon asked while spinning around—an—around in Stiles desk chair.

"I'm taking notes on whatever vampire did the killing. It is fun...to me at least. I'm learning." Stiles protested before taking his fries with him, leaving the other fries an burger on his bed as he walked over to sit in the normal chair next to Damon at the desk.

"Do you want me to make it simple and just tell you?" Damon questioned to Stiles as the teen looked at him. Damon picked up the folder beginning to list off the potential killer in which went simply correct. "Me." he said before tossing that folder aside opening a new one. "Me." he shrugged off putting it in another pile.

"Also me." he spoke at the third folder.

"Ugh...me" He already on the on the sixth file. He opened another while stiles set jawsmacked. "Ooo," he said. "I remember her! That was fun." He winked, Jane Doe was that they had her as by the time they marked her up, but Damon wasn't fazed. Because by the last file he grabbed he opened it to look. "Me, _wait no_...yeah just kidding that was me too. _Now_ can we watch a movie now?" Damon set there with a smuge look on his face as he tossed the final file on the floor with the rest of them twirling in his seat again. 

"You're a dick." Stiles started before putting a new fry in his mouth. "You are what you eat." Damon shot back quietly. Stiles choked at the vampire's words while Damon laughed it off and waited once stiles was feeling better. He pushed aside what Damon had said an looked at his notes he made earlier before Damon showed up. "You're amazingly good you know?" Stiles complimented. Now that left Damon confused.

"Thanks?" Damon had questioned not really sure if Stiles is gonna get mad at him now. "No joke, like the couple in the car they found last week, the cops can't even trace your prints. The files says it's because ' _the face nothing comes up; just undetected_ '." Stiles laughed, he couldn't get mad at Damon, it's his nature, he was a vampire with just has a weird way of feeding. He enjoyed the catch and play instead of feeling bad for the way he was. Stiles would have done the same as Damon too if he were as old. That's like saying he had to eat peas for the rest of his life, at least start mixing it in with other things to spice up the play.

"You're not mad?" Damon asked sitting up a bit, he stopped the twirling as Stiles ate another fry shrugging his shoulder. "No, do you want me to be?"

"No...just everyone like Elena and Stefan would kill me, or lock me in the cellar, lecture me about how I am a horrible being for taking innocent lives. You know the bits and bobbles of how most people think."

"Yeah, but in not them, I'm Stiles. I see life as a scale. Supernatural and humans now you have to knock off a few here and their on both sides to make it even Damon. Common sense, plus I don't care what you do or how you feed Damon it how you survive. It’s literally in your nature. Now mess with my dad I'll kick your ass." He proudly spoken and Damon laughed at the ending. 

** Now **

"Now, roughly two months after that, Damon and I was closer then ever, we had an unbreakable bond; but we also started to see that we was starting to like each other more than friends, but truthfully I knew from the moment I laid eyes on Damon, Damon just started to show it more towards me, making the fact he liked me known...do you want to know about our first kiss?" Stiles asked Lydia who seemed to lighten up quickly. "Oh my god! Yes, I want to know was it weird, romantic, did lead to sex? I want all the details, spare no." She said over excited, a lot more excited than anyone should ever be.

"Damon knew I was a uh..um." Stiles coughed quickly before continuing his words rather fast, but the fast pace was intended. "—a _virgin_ at the time and so he waited until I was ready an made it romantic but I won't tell you about that Lydia it's personal and going to stay personal." Stiles answered with a deep colored blush; deeply thinking about that moment he was going to tell her about. 

** May 23rd 2016 **

"Damon where are we going?" Stiles questioned in a child like tone as they walked through the feild which led up a huge hill. "For the thirdth time, if you as me again, I'll send you back to Beacon Hill's Stiles." Damon replied groaning since he was listening to Stiles ask again and again. As unpleasant as it was Stiles just kept asking over and over. It was starting to sound like a broken record player asking back in the sixties with the constant ' _where are we going?_ ' on repeat. Worse than listing to Taylor Swift sing about her heartbreak.

Stiles told the pack that he was visiting he aunt in the state of Virginia for a week an he would be back soon, just to call if they needed him for anything important. He's only been here for about two days with Damon and he stayed in a small get away house because Damon didn't want Stefan an the other thinking Stiles is a play thing or compelled drinking bag. It happened to often for Damon to count which Stiles understood because of reasons the pack would do the same thing too. Over exaggerate things and jump to conclusions about their bond.

Once reaching the top of this hill that they had to drive twenty minutes to then walk five minutes up to see. Damon had like a lunch set up, while they had an over view of the town which was lovely and never seen before by Stiles. Mystic Falls was similar to Beacon Hills in ways, they are both small, had lots of supernatural accuracy, and quiet. "I like the sunset that happened in about less then about hour." Damon spoke up looking to Stiles before cracking a joke. "Maybe sooner since you are slow as hell." In which lead to Stiles punching him in the arm ignoring him.

"It's beautiful, not saying it in a cheesy way to sound cliche you know? It's just that i—" Damon was fed up with his rambles as of today, so he cut Stiles off by kissing him passionately, their lips collided and Stiles was shocked for a moment an forgotten to be responsive. He can't believe a dream just came true, he kept saying the words ' _oh my god_ ' over and over in his head trying to figure out how to unfreeze his limbs. Damon is kissing him! He never kissed Damon back because he was so happy and girlish on the inside.

Damon felt heart broken, for the first time in awhile actually, he hoped for a part of him that stiles would feel the same way but he didn't, the boy didn't even move at all so Damon took this as his acceptance an stepped back looking at a very, frozen Stiles. "Stiles, I'm sorry. I get it you don't like me back and that's okay I just read things wro—"

"Shut up," Stiles ordered, finding his words at a wrong time but to make up for it he gripped both sides of Damon's face as soft but forceful as he could before kissing him back. Something he should have done the first time but it was okay. He was making up for it as the stood there kissing each other, it started out as something slowly until Stiles and Damon added tongue in which it was obvious who took control. Damon.

Stiles stopped too breath and a backed up a tad to look at the beautiful figure in front of him. He _kissed_ Damon. He looked the male in his eyes, his beautiful bright blue eyes which were hit by the sun what seemed to be impossibly perfect. Stiles was able to make out the shade of blue pigmentation in Damon's eyes as Damon watched Stiles without breaking contact, Stiles' eyes soon moved down to his sun-kissed skin, glowing and soft looking skin that had not even a blemish upon his face; then Damon's now swollen lips. "I dreamed about this moment since I met you, on the road since new year." Stiles said, as his eyes met back with Damon's.

"I have too, I tried to fight the feeling and I can't, you make me feel human, and you don't judge me about my past mistakes, or about me being a vampire," Damon whispered, like he was scared to admit it because he would look weak, but stiles meant a lot and the thought of this; whatever they are now, going away was terrifying.

"Will you be my boyfriend Stiles?" He suddenly asked, before adding more to the blunt outburst. "I can't lose you, you mean to much to me, no matter what I will make sure you are safe until the day I can't walk Earth anymore." Damon promised as he watched Stiles who gladly said yes, he said it over and over and at this point Damon would love to hear this broken record. Damon also swore his cheeks where going to be in major pain from all of the smiling he's been doing around this kid. He was going to be the death of Damon, but a happy death it would be.

Damon gripped his hand and they spent their time put on the hill watching the sun set along with Stiles an his curly fries; like always. "Thank you, Stiles."

"For what?"

"Walking into my life December 31th, of 2015." He said before kissing  _his_ _boyfriend_ , chuckling as he tasted salty flavor from the fries from the boy's lips. 

** Now **

"The best day of my life. Though let's talk about a June 6th. Damon and I were at the bordering house an was rudely walked in on during a hot, and I mean _hot_ make-out session, it was so embarrassing because I've never met the Mystic Fall's group until that day. I was hoping for a formal and not weird greeting." Stiles laughed, it was so weird. But Lydia was now laying on a pillow and Stiles was on the other pillow next to her looking her in the eyes as he told the stories to her. 

** June 6th, 2016 **

Damon vamped though the boardinghouse door as soon as he figured out no one was in there. He had Stiles by the hips as he pushed him down to the couch with no remorse on how quickly it happened. Stiles didn't care either as. It didn't take long really, Damon had gotten comfortable on top of Stiles who was in sitting up position, chest to chest with Damon eagerly awaiting. Stiles an Damon started kissing which started to get rougher by the minute; no surprise though because all of their make-outs ended up like this, but it was sexy an a definite turn on for both of the men. "Damon." Stiles moaned in a whisper softly when Damon sucked until he found his sweet spot on his neck, Stiles gripped the back of Damon's silky button-up shirt throwing his head back, bucking his hips up in the process.

"Uh!" Stiles smiled, it felt like heaven as he let out another moan when Damon started to grind down on his covered hard-on though the jeans they both wore. The blood seemed to rush in Damon's body, his ears were filled with Stiles mixture of silent an loud moans along with the scent of amusement, hormones and soft vanilla icecream Stiles just finished eating before they gotten here. That's what started this, the damn ice cream because stiles can't act casual in public when it came to eating ice cream in a cone. God, if any of that didn't smell good to Damon then he would have issues to think otherwise. It was purely bliss.

Damon sucked slightly harder on Stiles making sure he marks  his boyfriend for everyone too see he's Damon's and not touchable. Damon bit down with his normal teeth, making sure not to hurt him but to definitelyfinish off that spot once he was done moving his lips breathly over Stiles neck and blew lightly over his freshly marked neck. Stiles just withered, the shivers on his arms appeared an he melted underneath Damon like putty in hot hands.

"Damon please," he begged out his voice louder than he meant to make it, though that's what Damon liked. So he slid his hand up and underneath Stiles shirt attaching his lips to Stiles collar bone beginning to mark him up more, he wants everyone to see, to know Stiles is a bitch. But Damon's bitch.

Damon rubbed his thumb up hitting the bud of Stiles right nipple seeing they are already perky for him, Stiles sucked in another breath while Damon listened to his heart beat pump even faster than before. "God that feels good." Stiles panted out, nails scratching on Damon's "Keep going."

Damon smiled into his going to be third love-bite he was giving Stiles, he worked long and hard to make sure it was going to be a beautiful deep purple in a few hours from now. Damon started grinding down even harder non Stiles. He began to twist the bud of Stiles nipples having the boy snap his hips up fastly for more the feeling was a tingling feeling that caused sparks in his lower stomach an that feeling so good. It caused Stiles to moan out hums of approval trying to catch his breath to talk, it felt impossible at this point. Just the thought of Damon could send him over the edge but then Damon dry humping him it was just unspeakably amazing. He could imagine them actually fucking. Stiles moaned at that thought, he's definitely going to hell, but he was going to burn with passion.

"Can I bite you?" Damon asked in a low husky voice. Stiles didn't need a explanation, nodded without thought because he trusted Damon with his life, and so Damon bit into him, he tired to be careful were he bit into stiles, but also not too slow since going slow hurt more than it did fast. Stiles was close an about to cum. He knew it, Damon knew it, an Damon grinded against his boyfriend faster loving the sounds he's given in return as he drank the heated liquid oozing from Stiles neck. God he was getting closer, so freaking close to his peak before he gets release.

Up until they heard what sounded like a glass vase drop. Well; Damon heard it and Damon didn't fucking care, Stiles didn't hear it though because of the fact his ears had him feel as if he was underwater at this moment so close to his peak, he's going to cum soon before Damon had to stop what was going to happen. Soon, "We have to stop." Damon whispered before kissing Stiles, it left Stiles confused. Damon stopped for two reasons. One his brother and teens are watching, two no one but Damon should be blessed with watching Stiles cum an fall apart. Damon but his own lip, leaning forward to let Stiles lick off the blood to heal his neck. Stiles kissed him before scrunching his eyebrows up oddly.

"Why?" Stiles complained placing his head on Damon's shoulder watching the man smile shyly.

"Look behind you," Damon whispered, Stiles did as he was told looking to see as blue vase on the floor in shatters. Along with a boy who was standing with who looked like Elena? Then a blonde girl, and a mixed girl standing there all in a trance of not moving. They looked as if they weren't sure what to do.

"Oh.. that's them isn't it?" Stiles let out a shy laugh as Damon hide his face in Stiles neck, this was the last thing he wanted. To be cockblocked and caught at the same time. He just couldn't get a break ever, could he? Stiles coughed a bit before making Damon get up off of him so they could quickly fix themselves to be respectful; it was the least they could do since the others saw an were still standing lost like puppies.

"What the hell Damon?" Elena? Was the first one to find words to speak out before anyone else could, they weren't so much of happy words either at that. Like someone sip in her Cheerios this morning, she was in a sour ass mood "What do you mean what the hell, more like what the fuck! I mean you saw we were having a moment." Stiles interrupted waving his hands between himself and Damon, which lead to Damon slapped his stomach softly as a warning. Damon loves Stiles, and he didn't want Elena gossiping to make Stiles seem like a bad guy. He wanted them to like Stiles not hate the boy he loved. It wouldn't be pretty. 

"So is this what you been up to Damon? Sleeping around with people, are you going to drink him dry before you kill him? I thought you stopped, and since when are you gay?" Elena rapidly shot questions with are a nasty look in her eyes.

"Since the seventies, the seventies were like the era of experimenting, just I liked it equally enough as I like women- it doesn't matter honestly it's none of your business and don't give me that hateful look Elena, Stefan if bisexual too." Damon jumped back making Elena huff. "This is unacceptable Damon." She said pointing her finger at Stiles which Stiles was now skeptical because of her. Really? As if she had room to talk!

"Elena, I wouldn't telling people what was necessarily 'unacceptable' and not, it's not right to judge him 'miss _I-like-to-play-with-emotions'_. Like why does it bother you anyways? So what if he's bi, gay, purple, blue or green?" Stiles fired back out to her, making her look highly offend. No one talked to her like that, and Damon's letting it happen?

"Why are you even here? You don't belong here, so leave!" She hollered showing him the door and kicking his things that were on the floor from earlier when Damon and he showed up before the others. Stiles didn't take it to heart only now laughed before back at Damon then to Elena. "No."

"Damon tell him to leave, since he obviously being compelled. We all need to talk, without him present!" She said sternly as Stefan gripped her shoulder, whatever the hell was bothering her was out of line even for Elena, not even Bonnie or Caroline was used to this. It seemed like a new emotion for them too. Elena needed to chill.

"Stiles do you feel compelled?" Damon questioned sarcasticly. Stiles shrugged, puckering his lip up giving a shake with his head as a 'No' so Damon looked back at the group. "Elena, my boyfriend said he doesn't feel compelled which make lots of since-." Damon finally dropped the act of being a dick and cut to the chase. "-considering he is wearing a vervain bracelet I personally gave him since I met him like last year." Damon lifted Stiles hand, waving it around making Stiles chuckle before Damon let his wrist go back to his own side.

"BOYFRIEND!" Caroline, for the first time she was there loudly let out her outburst by yelling, adding her heel clinking jumps as she dropped her purse where they were in the entrance. She ran over and hugged Stiles, all she needed was to know that this boy meant something to Damon and she was sold, Damon had a boyfriend which means she was going to have a gay best friend she could get along with that wasn't going to crush on her! She could take him shopping!

She was so geeked up as she hugged Stiles who didn't waste a moment to hug her back, just he was a little shocked he wasn't expecting one incredibly rude person and then a really happy person, so he was in shock. "Why didn't you tell us, Damon!" She shouted in joy, hugging him harder before she pulled back, the girl has a grip that is for sure. Caroline and Damon seemed to get along after a year or so, she was close to him but not like Bonnie was with Damon, who jumped on Damon in a tackling hug of pride kissing his cheek as he laughed shaking her off.

"What? No!" Elena yelled, she wasn't going to have this. "Yes," Stiles spoken back, he watched her grind her teeth down on one another as Elena turned sharply with her things, hair flying in the wind before left in anger, slamming the door while she was at it. Stefan didn't run after her, that's what she would have wanted, so he walked up an shook Stiles' hand kindly, not one for hugs. "So you're the reason my brother is constantly in a happy mood, gone all the time and smiling at every text message like a creep?"

Stiles laughed aloud, he shook Stefan's hand back giving the same kind smile. "I hope so, if not Damon would have a lot of explaining to do. Damon?" He asked which Damon smiled kissing him with a yes in reply. "Thank you," Stefan said sincere, if anyone could make his brother smile, which was harder than most would think; then Stiles was like family. Stefan said it only for Stiles to hear. Damon became too busy being hounded by his two best friends for answers and explaining on why a year had gone by and they are just now meeting his cute boyfriend. 

  
  


** Now **

It's going on two in the morning when Stiles told that one story. But they didn't notice the time flying by so quickly, Lydia was so interested. "Elena soon came around we became friends and all, she's a nice person and I also met Katherine awhile later, she's nice to me, sarcastic like Damon which is why I think they get on each other's nerves too much they're like the same but different genders. Anyways, I'm going to let you one last story okay?" Stiles asked Lydia was smiled so ready to hear.

"How about 4th of July?" He asked her.

"What's on the 4th of July other than fireworks obviously." She asked him. "When we said our first I love you's" Stiles whispered softly.  
  


** July 4th, 2016 **

"We will miss the fireworks if you are any slower Stiles," Damon said aloud. "Maybe if Stiles had vamp speed like his handsome boyfriend he could be there already," Stiles spoke with a voice filled with sarcasm back as a reply to Damon.

"Awe, you think I'm handsome?" Damon asked placing his hand on his chest acting like it was the first time anyone had given him a complement a day in his life. "Is that the only thing you gotten out if that entire sentence?" Stiles asked as he finally gotten up the hill in the dark. He panted out a breath of exhaustion, looking at Damon started to act like he was thinking hard.

"Uh..Yeah, that was about all I had gotten." Damon replied, he taken them back to the same place they made their relationship official, Stiles swears the hill wasn't as big as it was last time because this Tim it taken them longer time to get up. It was the spot they came to time to time to watch the sunset. But Fourth of July meant that you had the best views up here and literally no one but themselves were there. "Come on they just started," Stiles said making grabbing hands towards Damon's hand and pulled him over to sit down in their spot.

After while, they set there watching them go off making the sky glow in the dark. Stiles watching them shoot off but could feel Damon's eyes gazing into his soul, burning a hole in him almost. So Stiles looked over at Damon was was him."What's wrong? Your heart is racing," Damon asked worriedly, Stiles always felt like a school girl looking at her crush whenever he looked at Damon. It was just a strong liking all over again.

"I..." Stiles began but stopped, no that wasn't how he wanted to began this. But how was he going to? What he was about to do could be too soon but he isn't sure.. just do it. 

"My hearts racing because of you, Damon. I like the way your eyes sparkle in the sun, how your lips are pink, the way you smile, your hair, personality, and how you listen, care and still act my like best friend and boyfriend at once. I should have told you this month's ago but I was too scared though I'm not now, well I am sorta but how ever you react is okay... Damon Salvatore I'm in love with you with every ounce of my soul. I fucking love you. And it is like crazy mad." Stiles said pouring his heart out leaving Damon to watch him.

**Now**

"So what did he do? Did he freak out?" Lydia asked. "At first I though he wasn't going to do anything, I was scared but I love him and I was going to tell him before I lost him from not telling him soon enough." Stiles told her honestly."What did he do then?" She asked Stiles's went to reply. "Well—"

"I looked him in his deep brown eyes, I wanted to know if he meant it. Then when I knew he had I grabbed his hands—" Lydia's face glew up, the second males voice in the room was one she had never heard before but the amount of joy when she hears the other voice she knew who it was. It had to be him by the way stiles froze, he turned around to meet Damon who was standing in he room by the open window he had climbed through.

"I told him and I quote; I love you Mieczyslaw Stilinski, and I know I'm not perfect nor do I deserve you everyday I wake up in the morning, you have changed my life, you came into my life an changed me, helped me when I needed someone to be there. You guided me an never to advantage of me at my broken time, you made me love life. To love me for who I was and am today. I promise to will love you and all of your ways for the rest of my eternal life. I love you, an I will spend everyday an night telling you until you believe and believe this is forever real, you're the strongest person that I ever known, that bad ass human who takes pride in what he does. So thank you, I will make sure I go to the end of the earth to make sure I tell you how much I freaking love you Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Even your name which took me forever to learn, I love it too.."

Damon whispered the ending as he gripped ahold of Stiles face smashing a kiss to his lips. "You're.. you're-." Stiles wasn't able to finish before crying even more, Damon grabbing him into the biggest hug he could. "I'm home Stiles. I'm back, and I'm sorry I would have been here sooner just you have my daylight ring." Damon chuckled, it was the truth.

"How?" Lydia asked.

"I held Bonnie's hand before the other side fell. Long story short, that sent she and I to 1994 which Bonnie being Bonnie found a way back for us, the end." Damon said and Stiles gripped onto him for dear life to be on the safer side of him not leaving.

"God I missed you so much," Damon spoke kissing stiles head holding before taking them on the bed. "I missed you too," Stiles said as he slid off the daylight ring putting it back on Damon's finger were it belonged. 

"I'm not leaving again six months was enough to a prison world," Damon replied laughing. He laughed but it wasn't a joke, he and Bonnie had the hell of a ride for that long six months.

"Good."

"I'm always here." Damon whispered softly kissing the side of the boy's head as they hugged. It was going to be good.


End file.
